oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
2019 Hallowe'en event
The 2019 Hallowe'en event was a holiday event taking place from 24 October 2019 to 7 November 2019. Epic mager34, a player spoof, needs help as he has been taken hostage by two goblins, Snailneck and Grasslegs. Players can start this event by speaking to Snailneck or Grasslegs at the chicken pen north of Lumbridge. The holiday event icon displays the location of the event on the minimap. Walkthrough Speak to Snailneck or Grasslegs at the chicken pen north of Lumbridge. They will tell the player that they are ghosts in the afterlife because Epic mager34 killed them, and they have taken him hostage to get revenge. They will threaten to imprison the player as well if they are not left alone. Epic mager34 has no idea what the goblins are talking about and says that he just arrived from Tutorial Island. He asks for the player's help in escaping from the goblin's imprisonment. The player informs Epic mager34 that they could gather information about the situation from the citizens of Lumbridge and then agrees to help him. Speak to Bob in southern Lumbridge about Hallowe'en. The player will briefly inform him about the goblins and Epic mager34. He will tell the player that he saw goblins in costumes asking Father Aereck for treats earlier in the day. Head directly east to the church and speak to Father Aereck about Hallowe'en. He tells the player that the goblins were trick or treating and then started arguing with each other over sweets. The argument escalated into a fistfight which resulted in both goblins being knocked out. Return to Epic mager34 and relay the gathered information to him. He suggests that the goblins' think they are dead because of getting knocked out and forgetting what had transpired. After asking the goblins a trick question, the player realizes that the goblins truly have no idea what happened. Epic mager34 tells the player to dress up in a costume to distract the goblins so he can escape. He gives the player a knife and says that he saw a bed, for obtaining bed sheets, near Bob's Brilliant Axes. Go to the house directly north of Bob's shop. Take the bed sheets by using the 'Take-sheets' option on the bed. Use a knife on the white bed sheets to create the spooky outfit (spooky hood, spooky robe, spooky skirt, spooky gloves, and spooky boots). Equip the spooky outfit and return to Epic mager34. He likes the costume and asks the player to speak to the goblins. Speak to the goblins and the player will try to convince them that they are a goblin who was also killed by a player. However, the goblins are suspicious and ask the player to answer three questions to prove they are a goblin. First, the most powerful body armour in this world is goblin mail. Second, goblins should fight about it if they have different opinions about something. Third, when a human kills your friends and family, you put them in prison. The goblins are impressed and assert that the player is a smart goblin just as they are. They ask the player to go to Lumbridge and steal from the Lumbridge General Store as a final task to prove they are a goblin. The player and Epic mager34 realize that a distraction is necessary to ensure the player does not get caught stealing. He gives the player a tinderbox and says that he saw a sack of black powder near the Lumbridge furnace that could be useful. Obtain smoke powder by using the 'Grab-powder' option on the sack of black powder, which is located by the south entrance of the Lumbridge forge. Head slightly south-east to the Lumbridge General Store and use a tinderbox on the smoke powder. Steal the shiny glass from the table while the shop keeper and shop assistant are distracted by the smoke clouds. Return to the goblins and give them the shiny cup. The goblins now trust that the player is a ghost goblin as well and ask the player to guard the prisoner so they can go on a break. A cutscene ensues in which another player spoof, Mad melvin96, attempts to pass the gate into Al-Kharid but lacks the required 10 coins. Snailneck and Grasslegs are on their break nearby and are targeted by Mad melvin96. He quickly kills one of the goblins, while the other taunts him by saying that he cannot kill what is already dead. However, Mad melvin96 knows that it is a goblin wearing a bed sheet because the goblin's feet are visible. The goblin, surprised because he thought that was grass and not his own feet, is easily killed by Mad melvin96. Epic mager34, happy that the goblins are now gone, uses the Lumbridge Home Teleport spell along with the player. He thanks the player for the assistance and asks for advice on what to do now. The player suggests cooking some shrimp and staying away from goblins, which Epic mager34 agrees with. Event complete! Reward * Skeleton lantern * Pumpkin lantern * Spooky outfit (spooky hood, spooky robe, spooky skirt, spooky gloves, and spooky boots) * Two noted pumpkins * Two noted red halloween masks, green halloween masks, and blue halloween masks * All previous Hallowe'en event rewards Additional rewards Players can use the spooky outfit on the Ectofuntus (members-only) or the swampy sink (free-to-play), which is on the east side of the Lumbridge Swamp shed that allows travel to Zanaris, to unlock the spookier outfit (spookier hood, spookier robe, spookier skirt, spookier gloves, and spookier boots). Unlocking the spookier outfit causes the spooky outfit to be temporarily lost. However, players can simply retrieve the spooky outfit from Diango. The spookier outfit can also be retrieved from Diango after unlocking it. Trivia * The 2019 Hallowe'en event was the first Old School RuneScape project worked on by Mod Flippy. References